


Adarlan's thorns

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Chaol/Celaena hints, Gen, Minor Spoilers, Post-Book 3: Heir of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Aelin</i>. The sound of her name was so soft and sweet on his lips. She had ignored him each time Aedion had tried to call her “majesty” or “queen”, so he was compelled to use her name, and he loved her for this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adarlan's thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Since English is not my mothertongue, if you find mistakes feel free to point them out. I will be happy to correct.

Aelin sat next to him and Aedion took his time observing her. She looked exactly how he had figured she would, but something was even brighter, a light in her eyes and smile burning more fiercely than he could have ever imagined.

She noticed him staring but didn’t say a thing until everyone in the room had been dismissed.

The captain glanced at him and then at Aelin, but something told him better, and he left them alone.

Aedion knew that moment would come, and four days after being freed by his companions he considered it a blessing it had taken so long. Still, he didn’t think he was ready.

Aelin took his hand gently. Hers was scarred, calloused on palm and fingers for the many times she had held daggers and other weapons. It was little and slim but nearly as strong as his.

It was just another proof of his shame.

«Aedion-»

«Adarlan’s whore» he smiled bitterly, interrupting her. There was no point in trying to sound more pleasant than the rotten goods he was.

He could picture the horror and pity in Aelin’s face, picture it even if he wasn’t looking, still glaring obsessively at her thin hand.

Gods, how many men had that hand killed? How many blows had it had to endure?

His Aelin.

«And Adarlan’s assassin» she murmured softly.

Ah, but that was the whole gist, wasn’t it? The reason why he had lied and smiled to a king he had just lusted to gut for all those years.

«You _will_ assassinate Adarlan» he told her.

Aelin shook her head and held his hand tighter.

«No. Not Adarlan, just those who gave it its stench. There are good people, and they do not deserve to die in this ordeal.»

And wasn’t that just what the captain had once told him some time before he got imprisoned? Westfall knew his Aelin, and Aedion didn’t.

But perhaps that wasn’t exactly it: down that day the captain had spoken for himself, not for the Celaena he had known. The Aelin next to him, holding his hand dearly, was not the little princess he had grown up with, but nor was she the same girl the captain had met. Aedion had seen it in the quiet and doubtful way Chaol had around her, very different from the uncertainty Aelin herself showed with her former lover: she simply hadn’t made up her mind about him, while he was facing a completely new person.

Aedion found it in himself to smile.

«It will occupy a great deal of your time then.»

«Not with your help.»

He stiffened, held a sigh.

«Aelin, I’ve done things.»

 _Aelin_. The sound of her name was so soft and sweet on his lips. She had ignored him each time Aedion had tried to call her “majesty” or “queen”, so he was compelled to use her name, and he loved her for this.

For brief, grateful moments, it almost felt like nothing had ever changed. But yet, yet.

«So have I, and there’s no sense hiding it. Ren told me, Aedion. Chaol told me. You did far better than I: while I was dancing at Arobynn’s tune, you were fighting and protecting people. I respect you, Aedion. I admire you.»

He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think, couldn’t feel. He was so ashamed he wanted to cry, to weep in her arms and forget everything. He only wanted to believe in Aelin’s kind words. But then crying in front her would have been just another shame to add, so he reached for his strength and didn’t.

«I’m…»

«Stop it. You are my cousin,» she said sternly, and put such heart in it that he could only blink and listen, keep drinking of her voice. «You’re Aedion Ashryver, you’re more than a brother to me, and you are no kingdom’s whore, least of all Adarlan’s.»

And maybe it was true. He had tricked and deceived, but he had never, not for once, forgotten why and for whom he was doing it.

«I am your queen, Aedion. And I will build a new court, stronger and brighter and fiercer than any ever existed. But I will do it with your help, either be it on your wish or on my order. You will follow me, and every damned soul who ever thought you could be bought by some foul king will meet a horrid end» she proclaimed angrily.

Aedion closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply. Then he grinned, and when he raised his head Aelin’s grimace softened, and she was smiling at him, mischievous as a child, but strong, compelling as a woman.

«As my queen commands.»


End file.
